realsteelfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Живая сталь
Майдас.jpg «Живая сталь» (англ. Real Steel) — американский фантастический боевик режиссёра Шона Леви, вдохновленный рассказом Ричарда Мэтисона «Сталь» (в русском переводе— «Стальной человек»)[3]. Главную роль в фильме играет Хью Джекман, а продюсируют его такие известные личности, как Стивен Спилберг и Роберт Земекис[4]. Мировая премьера фильма состоялась 6 сентября 2011 года в Париже в кинотеатре Гран-Рекс[5]. В США и России картина вышла в прокат 7 октября[6]. В России фильм разрешён для показа зрителям, достигшим 12 лет 7]. В США фильм не рекомендуется смотреть детям до 13 лет[8]. Сюжет Действие истории разворачивается в будущем, в 2020 году, когда традиционные боксерские поединки и другие боевые искусства утратили зрительский интерес и свою актуальность из-за недостаточной жестокости, и были заменены гладиаторскими боями с участием трёхметровых роботов в тонну весом, управляемых людьми. Главный герой—Чарли Кентон (Хью Джекман), бывший боксер, живущий у дочери своего умершего тренера Бейли Таллет (Эванджелин Лилли), ведомый любовью к деньгам, принимает участие в боях роботов, терпя одно поражение за другим и всё глубже увязая в долгах. Попутно он узнает, что умерла его бывшая жена, оставив их сынаМакса Кентона (Дакота Гойо) сиротой. Вероломно продав право на опеку над мальчиком более состоятельным родственникам покойной супруги, он берет Макса на время под свою опеку «чтобы наладить отношения отца и сына», а также для получения лишних денег. IMG 4267.jpg IMG 4317.JPG Он снова участвует в боях, покупая на вырученные деньги одного из лучших роботов— Нойзи Боя с голосовым управлением, где терпит очередное фиаско из-за того что, как выразился Макс, «выкрикивал то, что круче звучит». В поисках деталей на нового робота Чарли с сыном идут на свалку, где Макс, упав с обрыва находит бракованного, но целого робота второго поколения, по имени «Атом». Этот старенький thumbробот был создан не для боёв, а как спарринг-партнёр, он не может атаковать, но зато хорошо держит удар и имеет редкую «функцию тени», позволяющей повторять любые движения человека. Макс решает с помощью Атома участвовать в нелегальных боях роботов и заработать немного денег. В первом же бою Атом побеждает и выясняется, что он очень стойкий робот. Макс, установив голосовой контроль от Нойзи Боя на Атома, предлагает Чарли научить через «функцию тени» Атома боксерскому стилю. Так побеждая в боях, Атом становится участником турнира «Живая сталь», а Чарли и Макс очень сближаются. После победы над профессиональным роботом «Твин Ситис» Макс вызывает на бой Фарру Лемкову (Ольга Фонда) — миллиардершу, для которой Так Машидо (Карл Юн), легендарный создатель боевых роботов, собрал Зевса— непобедимого робота, чемпиона «Живой стали». После дерзкого предложения для Лемковой начинается «PR-кошмар», и через некоторое время она принимает вызов. Затем на Чарли и Макса неожиданно нападают бизнесмены, которым Чарли задолжал, и избивают их, забрав все деньги. Беспокоясь за сына, Чарли отдаёт его официальным опекунам, чтобы обезопасить. Но после разговора с Бейли, он меняет решение и уговаривает их отпустить Макса с ним на турнир, и они соглашаются. Во время боя Зевс, атакуя Атома, наносит ему серьёзные повреждения, разрушив систему голосового контроля. Макс уговаривает Чарли бороться с Зевсом через «функцию тени» Атома. Дождавшись, пока у Зевса закончится заряд энергии, Чарли наносит серию сокрушительных ударов. Чемпион «Живой Стали» начинает проигрывать, и за пульт управления Зевса садится сам Так Машидо. Несмотря на это, Атом отправляет Зевса в нокдаун, но ему удается подняться. Зевс побеждает по очкам, но это сокрушительный провал для компании Фарры Лемковой. Атома провозглашают Народным чемпионом, а Чарли признаётся Максу, что привязался к нему. В ролях Маркетинг Первый трейлер фильма появился в декабре 2010 года[9]. В мае 2011 DreamWorks выпустила второй трейлер. 19 сентября Джекман появился на WWE Raw, чтобы прорекламировать фильм[10]. 24 сентября на Первом канале вышел выпуск программы «Прожекторперисхилтон» с участием Джекмана, в котором актёр рассказывал о фильме[11]. Поисковик Bing прорекламировал фильм в своём блоге, а в фильме замечен логотип «bing».[12] Саундтрек #«Fast Lane»— Bad Meets Evil #«Here’s A Little Something For»— Beastie Boys #«Miss The Misery»— Foo Fighters #«The Enforcer»— 50 Cent #«Nine Thou»— Styles of Beyond #«Make Some Noise»— The Crystal Method feat. Yelawolf #«Till I Collapse»— Eminem feat. Nate Dogg #«One Man Army»— The Prodigy & Tom Morello #«Give It A Go»— Timbaland feat. Veronica #«I’m Your Daddy»— Weezer #«The Midas Touch»— Tom Morello #«Why Try»— Limp Bizkit #«Torture»— Rival Sons #«All My Days»— Alexi Murdoch #«Kenton»— Danny Elfman Wiki-background Критика Фильм получил смешанные отзывы кинокритиков. На Rotten Tomatoes 59 % рецензий являются положительными, средний рейтинг составляет 5,9 из 10[13]. Сайт Metacritic дал фильму оценку в 56 баллов из 100 на основе 32 обзоров[14]. Роджер Эберт оценил фильм в 3 звезды из 4-х[15]. Фильм вошёл в число номинантов на премию «Оскар» за лучшие визуальные эффекты.[16] Примечания ##'↑' Kaufman, Amy Movie Projector: 'Real Steel' to crush 'Ides of March'. Los Angeles Times (October 6, 2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июля 2012. Проверено 7 октября 2011. ##'↑' «Живая сталь» на сайте Box Office Mojo ##'↑' Meet the Sci-Fi Author Who Inspired 'Real Steel' and a Dozen Other Films ##'↑' Full cast and crew for 'Real Steel' (2011). Internet Movie Database. Проверено 2010-12-11. ##'↑' Staff (September 6, 2011). «'Real Steel' Paris Premiere At Le Grand Rex». Life. ##'↑' Real Steel (2011) — Release dates — IMDb ##'↑' Живая сталь— Государственный регистр фильмов ##'↑' Живая сталь (2011) - IMDb (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database ##'↑' Film trailer: 'Real Steel' starring Hugh Jackman, The Independent (December 10, 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 14 сентября 2011. Проверено September 14, 2011. ##'↑' Miller, Julie. VIDEO: Hugh Jackman, WWE Stars Spend 6+ Uncomfortable Minutes in the Ring, Movieline (September 20, 2011). Проверено September 27, 2011. ##'↑' Прожекторперисхилтон— Выпуск от 24 сентября— Первый канал ##'↑' bing.com // Deciding on a Movie? Real Steel Packs a Punch ##'↑' Real Steel (2011). Rotten Tomatoes. ##'↑' Real Steel: Reviews (2011). Metacritic. Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июля 2012. ##'↑' Ebert, Roger Real Steel Review. Chicago Sun-Times (October 5, 2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 6 июля 2012. Проверено 9 октября 2011. ##'↑' Awards for 'Real Steel' (2011). Internet Movie Database. Категория:Игровые Категория:Роботы